


Zuko Oneshots

by Pinkxie



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Hakoda (Avatar) is a Good Parent, Hakoda and Zuko, Minor Bato/Hakoda (Avatar), MuffinLance, Multi, Southern Water Tribe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkxie/pseuds/Pinkxie
Summary: Zuko oneshots lol dats itLiterally fan fiction of muffin lance Salvage heheheCh.1 "Zuko finds a wanted poster of himself and is very upset. the crew don't understand"
Comments: 2
Kudos: 117





	Zuko Oneshots

This is very similar and inspired by another pic where they find a wanted poster and the scar is on the wrong side. 

The ahlkut was docked at a port somewhere random in the Earth Kingdom, Zuko did not care to find out which one. All were the same. Every time the Wani docked on a ship, Zuko followed strict orders to only go to the market and to not spend any extra coin. This time it would be different though.  
This time he would be walking through the market, not as Prince Zuko of the fire nation, but Zuko, a friend of the water tribe. The only order given was a barked out “have fun!” Hakoda and Zuko was being quickly pulled off the ship by Panuk and Toklo. 

“Is this a good idea? To let them go off on their own like that?” Kanut asked, looking towards Hakoda.  
“I highly doubt it.” Hakoda sighed already thinking of the potential cameldogs he would have to be returning back to the local wildlife.  
“Alright crew while the kids are off playing let's get back to work.” 

With the three youngest crewmates gone the Ahlkut entered a new stage of quiet that it hasn't had in 2 years. The sailors quickly and sufficiently did their jobs as they waited for whatever treasures the kids would bring back for them. 

Suddenly the silence was broken by Zuko stormingi on board, a crumpled poster in his hand. 

“Zuko wait! I dont understand!” Panuk chased after zuko onto the ship, Toklo right behind him shouting “Zuko come on alot of people have wanted posters! I think its cool!”

The crewmates exchanged looks. What are they talking about. Hakoda approached a still steaming Zuko “What happened?” Zuko shoved the paper into his chest “This!”

“A wanted poster? From the fire nation on orders of Lord Ozai. ” Bato said looking over Hakoda’s shoulder. This only caused Zuko to sigh in anger, steam rushing from his nose. 

“Look at my scar! Burns off half my fucking face and cant remember which side.” Zuko threw his hands up in anger before turning away trying to hide the tears that were sure to come. The whole ship went silent. Of course they all had guesses as to why Zuko had the scar, a training accident, friendly fire, sibling fight. They never guessed the fire lord's cruelty extended to his own family, his son. 

“Zuko…” Toklo said, reaching out to his shoulder. Before he could however, zuko whipped around to face him and the crew. Angry tears were racing down his cheeks, steaming up and disappearing from his own heat creating a scary illusion, as if he was some spirit. He shakingly pointed to his scar 

“He held my face in his hands while i begged for mercy and he burned my face off. And he can’t even remember what side. Everyday i have wondered if he ever felt remorse or guilt for what he did.” Zukos voice pittered off, all anger and strength leaving it. “ I guess not.” His shoulders dropped defeated. The crew exchanged looks not sure how to proceed. Finally in a rare show of compassion, Aake stepped forward. 

“Prince Zuko….” He chose his next words carefully “whatever your father did to you, it was wrong and cruel.” Zuko turned his attention to the floor of the ship, suddenly ashamed and embarrassed. Hakoda spoke next, “He’s right son. No father should ever hurt their children, no matter what they did.” 

At this Zuko rushed to speak “but you weren't there! None of you were.” Hakoda held a hand up to stop him, causing Zuko to step back feeling chastised. “It doesn't matter. He was your father. No father should.” 

Zuko’s face seemingly crumpled with grief, his shoulders sagged. Hakoda placed a hand on his shoulder and when it was not shrugged off he continued “Zuko let’s go to my cabin.” Zuko nodded, allowing himself to be blindly led to Hakoda’s office. 

The crewmates shared horrified looks. “If i ever meet the Fire Lord I will show him no mercy.” Aake said.


End file.
